La infinita lista de razones por las que no puedo seguir enamorándome
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Cuando encontré una gran oportunidad de trabajo tuve que trasladarme a Kioto. Allí, una mujer, de ojos indescifrables y hermosos, ha roto mi corazón una y otra vez. [AU][ShizNat]
1. ¿Por qué?

Buenas tardes a todos.

Seré sincera, me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo y aún me da un mal sabor de boca. Espero que les guste y que me apoyen. Estoy participando en el primer Gran Torneo de FanFiction Mai Hime.

Dejaré algunas advertencias. Es corto, como siempre. Es triste y un poco angustioso.

Por favor, dejen muchos reviews.

* * *

 **LA INFINITA LISTA DE RAZONES POR LAS QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIR ENAMORÁNDOME**

 **Capítulo 1 — ¿Por qué?**

Un dia, simplemente me desperté, dándome cuenta que estaba cayendo en una espiral sin retorno directo hacia la desgracia, y sin embargo, no hice nada para impedirlo. Yo sabía que Shizuru me gustaba, más que eso incluso. Todo sucedió demasiado pronto, y para cuando me di cuenta la mujer me tenía envuelta alrededor de su dedo. Lo acepté y disfruté mientras pude. Aproveché todas las oportunidades que tuve para mirarla fijamente sin reparo, para perderme en sus ojos y admirar el color que adquirían bajo cierta luz. Disfruté de su cariño, de sus detalles y de sus palabras dulces, aunque no sabía como responder a ellas.

—Natsuki está muy bonita hoy —nunca he estado segura si tengo la capacidad de sonrojarme, pero sin duda si alguien podría lograr que me suceda, esa sería Shizuru. Sonrío torpemente sin saber que decir y ella me mira suavemente con cariño.

Era claro para mí que allí no había ni la más remota posibilidad, aunque su comportamiento me enviara señales mixtas. Pero ese día, entre sus preocupaciones y el estrés por planear su boda, su mal humor ganó y no fue tan cariñosa como de costumbre. Y me asusté, me asusté terriblemente porque me di cuenta que su humor errático me afectaba mucho más de lo que pensaba. Así que me decidí, era hora de hacer algo, porque no podía permitir enamorarme de mi mejor amiga, de una mujer enamorada de su novio, de una mujer a punto de casarse.

[+]

—¿Me acompañas a tomar un café? —mis palabras salieron temerosas, casi susurradas. Sentía que la sangre corría por mis venas a toda velocidad y el corazón me golpeaba el pecho fuertemente —. Estoy muriendo de frío —añadí y aunque no era una mentira, esa no era la principal razón.

—Claro —confirmó, aunque con cierta sospecha. Ella me conoce muy bien y sabe que, a diferencia suya, yo no soy una fanática del café.

Mientras subimos a la terraza, le confieso que tengo algo muy importante que decirle. Me debato entre decirle toda la verdad, o solo una verdad parcial. No quiero incomodarla, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a perder a mi mejor amiga.

—Debe ser algo muy importante para que no me lo hayas dicho en la oficina —rompió el silencio al tiempo que nos sentábamos.

Me lamí los labios, mientras el vaso del café quemaba mis dedos. No podía soltarlo, casi temblaba de lo nerviosa que estaba. Hace tanto que no cuento esto y Shizuru en particular logra amplificar cualquiera de mis sentimientos.

—Sí, lo es. Te voy a contar algo sobre mí, algo personal, que no acostumbro a contar —era consciente que empezaba a divagar, pero no podía evitarlo—. No es que sea un secreto, simplemente ya sabes que soy muy reservada.

Tomé otro trago de café y decidí que tenía que sacarlo pronto o no podría decirlo.

—Yo… —tomé un gran suspiro— Lo siento, hace muchos años no le cuento esto a nadie.

—No tienes que estar tan nerviosa —trató de calmarme Shizuru—, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Esto es un voto de confianza, Shizuru. Decirte esto, es como darte una parte de mí, ¿lo entiendes? —mis ojos estaban fijos en mi regazo, pero pude ver como ella asentía—. Cuando tenía 18 años me di cuenta que soy bisexual.

No pude descifrar su expresión, pero definitivamente no estaba esperando lo que le acababa de confesar.

—Enloquecí por esa mujer, ¿sabes? —continué con mi relato—. De la forma en que la quería, no he querido a nadie más. Pero cuando mi madre lo descubrió, todo se desmoronó. La presión que eso puso sobre nuestra relación fue demasiada.

—Vaya… —parecía sin palabras—. Solo puedo decir que eres muy valiente, Natsuki.

—¿Valiente? —me reí—. Ya te lo dije, mi madre me sacó del closet de una oreja.

—Aún así —insistió—. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Por qué no la buscas?

—Porque ya no la quiero —y de ello estoy segura gracias a ti—. Durante años estuve enamorada de ella, porque así como es difícil que alguien me interese, así mismo me es difícil olvidar —y créeme, Shizuru, eso me preocupa mucho en este momento—. Además, hace muchos años que no hablamos, lo último que supe es que estaba feliz con alguien más.

—Tengo tantas preguntas, Natsuki —dijo después de un suspiro—. Pero ya es hora de irnos, sabes que tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.

—Seguro —nos dirigimos al ascensor, mientras yo me meditó las consecuencias de lo que acabó de hacer.

Le he contado una verdad parcial, porque lo quiero todo, porque no puedo dejarla ir y alejarme simplemente, aunque sea lo más sano. Solo espero que deje de darme toques cariñosos en cada oportunidad, espero que deje de decirme cuán bonita cree que soy o cuánto me quiere y luego pedirme ayuda con la organización de su boda o simplemente mencionar lo guapo que es su prometido, Kanzaki Reito.

[+]

Desde el primer momento Shizuru se impuso en mi vida, y parecía perseguir sin descanso la meta de ser mi mejor amiga. Todo el tiempo estábamos juntas y cuando no, entonces estaba escribiéndome, preguntando qué hacía o porque no había llegado, incluso contándome sobre las cosas que le sucedían; orbitaba a mi alrededor y exigía atención. Y aunque desde que nos conocímos habíamos compartido nuestro tiempo también con Suzushiro Haruka y Hinagiku Tomoe, era evidente nuestra preferencia por la otra.

Pero después de aquella conversación, efectivamente Shizuru cambió. Pero cambió más allá de lo que tenía previsto. Evitaba descaradamente compartir su tiempo conmigo, huía de mí en cada oportunidad y con frialdad absoluta me reemplazó por Hinagiku.

Me demostró que dominaba a la perfección el arte de ser una reina y al minuto siguiente convertirse en una serpiente. Y yo simplemente la dejé alejarse, hice un par de pobre intentos por recuperarla, pero todos fueron infructuosos y cada día la sentí más distante, hasta el día de su despedida de soltera.

[+]

—Hola —saludé torpemente.

—Hola —respondió ella sin apenas mirarme.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —insistí tontamente. Ella claramente parecía incómoda. Quizás lo había adivinado, con todas las pistas, temí que hubiera descubierto lo que para mí era obvio.

—Tengo una reunión justo ahora —dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio. Decidí caminar detrás de ella para continuar nuestra conversación.

—¿Tienes tiempo en la tarde para un café? —pregunté mientras tomaba el ascensor con ella.

—Claro —me aseguró. Entonces nos despedimos y volví a mi puesto.

[+]

Menos de media hora después empecé a recibir mensajes de ella:

—Natsuki, ¿por qué quieres que nos tomemos un café? —pensé que estaba ansiosa por saber lo que quería decirle.

—Espera a la tarde —contesté inocentemente.

—No, dime. Necesito saber para qué es —mi sonrisa se congeló. Algo dentro de mí me advertía que las cosas no iban bien.

—¿Por qué? —cuestioné su insistencia.

—¿Es para algo de trabajo? Porque si no es por un tema de trabajo, prefiero que no —empecé a parpadear rápidamente para contener las lágrimas.

Los mensajes siguieron llegando mientras yo evitaba leerlos. Tuve que irme para la terraza para controlar mi respiración.

En los siguientes mensajes continuó rompiéndome el corazón. Aunque la respuesta a mi última pregunta, fue el peor golpe, los otros no se quedaron atrás. Fue cruel en cada uno de ellos, especialmente cuando me dijo que no eramos amigas. Cuando entendí que no habrían más le respondí escuetamente.

—Bueno —escribí.

—¿Estamos bien? —añadió la guinda del pastel.

—Claro —y yo decidí mentirle, pensando que así podría conservar algo de dignidad.

Supongo que imaginó que iba a declararle mi amor, pero jamás me hubiera atrevido. Yo solo quería despedirme, yo solo quería darle su regalo de bodas, era una invitada después de todo, aunque no pudiera asistir. Debía dejarla ir, no podía seguir enamorándome de una mujer casada, de una mujer que me odia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un abrazo,

GatoCurioso.

P.S.: Si le gustó por favor dejen reviews para poder seguir participando en el concurso. Si no les gustó también pueden dejarme reviews contándome el porqué. ;)


	2. ¿Dónde?

Buenas noches a todos.

En primer lugar diré, que como todos imaginan, efectivamente esta historia continua.

Pero necesito su ayuda para seguir participando en el primer Gran Torneo de FanFiction Mai Hime, y para ello deben dejar muchos reviews, porque esta es la forma en que se mide el éxito del fic y el paso a octavos de final, ¡así que no se contengan! Incluso (o especialmente) si es para señarla fallos en el texto que lo hagan mejor.

Nuevamente, es un capítulo corto, pero les ayudará aclarar un poco el anterior. Me encanta el anacronismo, así que tienen que leer con mucha atención, porque los capítulos no siguen un orden cronológico, aunque las partes del mismo sí lo hacen (en un mismo capítulo no voy hacia atrás). En resumen, este capítulo es prácticamente paralelo en tiempo al anterior, es decir, lo complementa para que vayan entiendo mejor la historia.

Con respecto a quienes preguntaron qué pasa por la cabeza de Shizuru: Bienvenidas al club.

Les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - ¿Dónde?**

Aquella mañana tenía una reunión con Sakomizu, el director del área. Era solamente de media hora, así que Shizuru dijo que me esperaría para ponernos a trabajar. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, él estaba en medio de una llamada y nuestra reunión se atrasó alrededor de 10 minutos. Apenas terminamos decidí pasar por el puesto de la diseñadora del proyecto para revisar algunos detalles.

Mientras Tokiha y yo hablábamos, saque mi celular y encontré muchos mensajes de Shizuru. Me preguntaba que si todavía estaba con el jefe y el porqué de mi larga demora.

En uno ellos escribió que me extrañaba, y yo, contrario a mi carácter frío, respondí que yo también la extrañaba a ella. En ese momento supe que había cruzado el punto de no retorno.

Finalmente regresé a mi puesto y decidí tomarle el pelo.

—¿De verdad te demoraste tanto con Sakomizu? —preguntó intrigada.

—Sí. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato de ti —esto era parcialmente cierto. Si bien me habló de ella, esa no era la razón.

—Mentira —solo pude reír. Realmente había llegado a conocerme muy bien.

—La verdad es que después de la reunión pasé por el puesto de Mai para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre los diseños —confesé con una sonrisa.

—¿Mai? Vaya, a este paso cuando regrese de mi luna de miel, ya ni me recordarás, estarás muy ocupada con tu nueva mejor amiga —ya sospechaba que Shizuru era celosa, pero en ese momento no pude evitar recrearme en ello.

[+]

—Na-tsu-ki —nuevamente llamando mi atención. Parece que quisiera tenerme todo el tiempo a su lado—. Tú sabes inglés, ¿me ayudes a llenar mi solicitud de visa? —quise suspirar, porque no había forma en que me negara.

—Sé tanto como tú —respondí mientras me acercaba.

—Lo sé —dijo, sastisfecha de que complaciera sus caprichos porque no necesitaba ninguna ayuda.

Así que empezamos a leer las preguntas y a llenar juiciosamente el formulario. Shizuru tenía todo preparado; desde las reservas en el hotel, hasta las actividades que harían. Sacó los pasaportes y tomé el suyo para ojearlo, rápidamente me lo quitó de las manos.

—¡Vamos, Shizuru! Déjame ver nuevamente la foto —insistí, aunque ni por un segundo esperé que cediera.

—No. Yo no soy fotogénica como tú —argumentó, aunque la segunda parte no supe de donde vino.

—Yo no soy fotogénica —discutí.

—Tienes una hermosa sonrisa. Además, vi todas tus fotos en Facebook —de hecho las había visto, mientras decía una y otra vez que le encantaban —. Justo como Reito, ¿no se ve perfecto en esta foto?

No voy a negar que el hombre es guapo, incluso me cae bien. Pero los celos solo me permitieron sonreír apretadamente.

—Ahora ayúdame a comprar los tiquetes —en ese momento me pregunté si no estaba haciendo yo el papel de Kanzaki.

[+]

Solo diez minutos habían pasado desde que nos despedimos cuando recibí un nuevo mensaje de Shizuru.

—¿Cuál diseño de las invitaciones te gusta más? —el mensaje incluía tres diseños, y sinceramente eran muy similares uno del otro.

Abrí la primera y la leí con calma. Cuando llegué a la fecha, una alarma sonó en mi cabeza y entré a revisar mi correo. Faltaba poco más de un mes para la boda, y justo ese día tenía clase. No puedo negar que me sentí aliviada, no estaba segura de tener el estoicismo de asistir a la ceremonía sin que se notara mi amargura en la cara. Además, habría tenido que disimular todo el tiempo porque ella pretendía sentarme en la mesa con su familia.

El teléfono no había parado de sonar mientras yo me perdí en mi mundo paralelo. Decidí que lo mejor era llamarla.

—Hola —saludé, ligeramente nerviosa. No sabía como se lo iba a tomar, pero una llamada era mejor que solo escribirlo y apagar el teléfono.

—¿Está todo bien, Natsuki? Empezaba a preocuparme porque no respondías mis mensajes —preguntó inmediatamente.

—Todo está bien —aclaré—. Vi tus mensajes y necesito preguntarte algo, ¿la información en las tarjetas es correcta? ¿Esa es la fecha? —estaba segura que así era, pero no quise ir directo al punto.

—Sí, esa es la fecha, lo hemos hablado muchas veces, ¿por qué? —suspiré mientras caminaba hacia el metro.

—Entonces no podré ir. Estaré en Hokkaido —la línea permaneció varios segundos en silencio.

—¿Qué? —soltó incrédula— ¿Tienes clase? ¿No es una broma? —no estaba segura si estaba enojada—. Realmente quería que estuvieras allí, que me acompañaras ese día —dijo con tristeza.

—Lo sé —lamenté enormemente decepcionarla.

[+]

Después de aquella tarde en que le conté a Shizuru sobre mi sexualidad ella se alejó poco a poco. Cuando me di cuenta, un abismo nos separaba. Le había escrito mensajes muchas veces, pero sus respuestas eran parcas o frías, y era imposible continuar cualquier conversación. Cuando nos encontrábamos en reuniones apenas saludaba y salía huyendo en la primera oportunidad. Hasta que llegó un punto en que me resigné y justo ese día decidió hablarme.

—Hola —aquello me tomó por sorpresa. Recibir tan temprano en la mañana su mensaje por medio de la plataforma empresarial era extraño. De forma ilusa me pregunté si ya habría procesado lo que le había confiado y ahora quería retomar nuestra amistad.

—Hola, Shizuru —escribí, sin saber que esperar.

—Sobre la reunión que tenemos hoy con el proveedor, ¿no crees que deberíamos invitar también a Karaushi y Tate? —sonreí irónicamente a la pantalla. Solo se trataba de que no quería esperar a solas conmigo.

—Claro —respondí inmediatamente—. Pero no estoy frente a mi computador, ¿puedes reenviarle la invitación a ellos y también a Tokiha y Takeda? —me debatí en si debía decirle lo que estaba pensando o no.

—Lo estoy enviando ahora mismo —teníamos que reconciliarnos, ¿verdad? Y yo debería dar el primer paso.

—Sobre la invitación a cenar que te había hecho, ¿sigue en pie para el jueves? —con certeza sabía que diría que no, así que usaría mi plan B para lograr arreglar las cosas.

—Solo puedo el martes. Ya hablé con las demás, la idea es ir a cenar en mi despedida de soltera —así que no era idea mía, realmente no quiere pasar tiempo a solas conmigo.

—¿Qué tal si te invito almorzar? —a esto no podría decir que no.

—No puedo. Estoy yendo al gimnasio a mediodía —eso no lo vi venir.

—Está bien. Supongo que será otro día.

Aquello me sorprendió. Definitivamente debía resignarme con Shizuru. No podía seguir enamorándome de una mujer que no me quería en su vida.

[+]

Hacía mucho frío aquel domingo en que volví a Kioto después de mis clases. Once largas horas en tren y solo quería dormir.

Me sentí cansada y aletargada, pero mientras esperaba el metro, no pude evitar darme cuenta que a esta hora Shizuru debía estar volando hacia Hawaii. Su boda había sido el día anterior y yo no la había llamado.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y dejen muchos reviews. En serio, dicen que estoy en grupo de la muerte.

Saludos,

GatoCurioso.

P.S.: Cree una página de Facebook (GatoCurioso), donde pretendo anunciar nuevos capítulos o fics y demás. ¿Alguien me puede seguir? ¡Vamos! Es que no tengo ni un seguidor.


	3. ¿Cómo?

Buenas noches a todos. Resulta que por extrañas circunstancias de la vida todavía sigo en el torneo. Ni siquiera voy a negarlo, no me lo esperaba. Estaba en un grupo difícil con Cristalsif (especial saludo 1).

Y ya que estamos en los saludos, también un especial saludo (2) para Mari Morson, que en uno de los comentarios escribió que me admiraba. Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras.

Y un especial saludo (3) para las siete personas que les gustó mi página en facebook. Ya no me siento tan ForeverAlone y para todas las personas que comentaron el fic y me permitieron seguir participando.

Así que aquí viene la tercera interrogante. Espero que les guste y que comenten mucho.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - ¿Cómo?**

—Este fin de semana voy a dedicarlo a buscar un apartamento —le comenté a Shizuru, mientras esperábamos un taxi. Su taxi, en realidad, aunque iba con ella porque de camino podía dejarme muy cerca del lugar en el que estoy viviendo.

—¡Te voy ayudar! —soltó con determinación—. Este domingo compramos el periódico y buscamos por los barrios que ya te recomendé.

¿Significaba eso que nos íbamos a reunir el domingo? Apenas y nos conocíamos y nunca habíamos compartido fuera de nuestras actividades laborales. Dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y pasé a temas más importantes, buscar un apartamento en el periódico no era una buena idea.

—No lo sé —le dije—. Hay ciertas restricciones. No puede ser a través de una inmobiliaria, debo buscar un apartamento donde sea el propietario quien lo alquile directamente —y todo hay que decirlo, eso es muy poco común.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —me preguntó extrañada.

—Sabes que vine a Kioto por este trabajo y aquí no conozco a nadie, así que no tengo un codeudor —le expliqué. Conseguir un codeudor era difícil, no estaba segura si me atrevería a pedirle ese favor a ninguno de mis amigos, aunque tuviéramos una relación de amistad de años; probablemente la única persona que podría ayudarme con eso sería mi madre.

—¡Qué tonta eres, Natsuki! Obviamente yo puedo ayudarte con eso —después de conocer a Shizuru me di cuenta muy rápidamente que tenía que aprender a lidiar con lo inesperado de sus acciones, pero esta vez, realmente había logrado dejarme sin palabras.

—Yo… ¿Estás segura? —todavía estaba esperando que se retractara, que dijera que era una broma.

—Claro —confirmó—. Soy muy buena para juzgar a las personas, además, trabajamos en el mismo edificio, no podrás escaparte de mí —bromeó con una sonrisa. Yo no pude evitar reirle la gracia.

—¿En un mes? —mi voz era una mezcla de incredulidad, gracia y ternura—. ¿Haz juzgado mi carácter en un mes?

—En mucho menos —aseguró con convicción.

[+]

Estaba sentada en la sala del apartamento de Shizuru, mientras respondía las preguntas de su suegra. Me había arrastrado a una pequeña celebración en su casa que consistía en que ella y Kanzaki le entregaban regalos a los invitados. Era una celebración muy familiar, que incluía a sus padres, sus suegros y sus cuñados, y ese tipo de eventos en particular, me incomodaban terriblemente.

Siempre había pensado en mi misma como torpe social; eso no significaba que no pudiera comportarme perfectamente, sino simplemente que me causaba estrés. No había podido declinar por más que quise, incluso cuando arguí que mi madre vendría a visitarme, porque entonces insistió en que se la presentara y obviamente también la invitó a la celebración. En un punto de la reunión Shizuru se sentó junto a mí y empezamos a mirar algunas fotos desde mi celular.

—Y estas son las fotos de mi más reciente grado —dije, mientras le mostraba.

—Wow —expresó—. Te ves increíble —yo me sentí halagada. Le había mostrado esa foto porque sabía que la iba impresionar. No era mi estilo diario, por el contrario, incluso estaba maquillada.

—Gracias —respondí ligeramente sonrojada—. El vestido ayuda mucho —entonces empecé a divagar —, aunque sinceramente no sé cuando me pondré otro, solo lo dejo para ocasiones especiales.

—Bueno —continuó con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Tendrás esa oportunidad en mi boda.

—¿Cómo? —aquello me tomó por sorpresa—. Pero tú dijiste que no invitarías a nadie de la oficina —argumenté.

—A ti sí —dijo, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Y quizás lo era, mientras mi madre y yo volvíamos a casa, ella me aseguró que me invitarían a la boda, y cuando le conté que Shizuru acababa de hacerlo, solo sonrío con suficiencia.

[+]

—Mira lo que te traje —me saludó aquella mañana con un libro en la mano. Acababa de sacarlo de su morral y supe muy bien cuál era tan pronto lo vi. Era el código de diseño y no entendía muy bien porque me lo estaba dando, no era precisamente un libro barato.

—Pero… ¿Este no es el tuyo? —pregunté desconcertada.

—No —aseguró riéndose—. En mi casa teníamos dos, el mío y el de mi hermana. Pensé que podría serte útil —más que útil, eso podía asegurarlo. Yo también tenía uno, pero como me había mudado de improviso a Kioto no había podido traerlo, apenas y había viajado con cuatro maletas.

La sorpresa ni siquiera me permitió agradecerle.

[+]

Cuando Shizuru volvió de Hawaii me trajo algunos dulces y un llavero. No entendí muy bien porqué lo hizo cuando había dejado muy claras sus intenciones. Pero después de eso, llegamos a un acuerdo tácito de silencio, aunque a veces me miraba fijamente a los ojos y yo me sentía desnuda; había confiado y me había equivocado, ahora ella sabía más de mí de lo que yo hubiese querido.

Poco a poco también fui excluida del grupo, y muy pronto me quedó claro que Suzushiro no era mi amiga, y Hinagiku mucho menos. Muchas veces vi a Shizuru charlar y reír animadamente con Hinagiku y aunque me moría de celos, opte por simplemente conectar los auriculares y escuchar música al máximo volumen.

El día anterior en la tarde había sucedido exactamente eso y decidí que no podía más con ello, tenía que olvidar a Shizuru.

No mentiré diciendo que creo que el matrimonio es un impedimiento irrestricto. No creo en los dioses, ni en un contrato vinculante irrompible. Pero era su decisión alejarse de mí y yo la respetaría. Mi enamoramiento por esa mujer tenía que desaparecer.

Pensaba todo esto mientras entraba a la oficina. Entonces la vi venir hacia mi y sonreí con ironía, siempre nos encontrábamos en la puerta y normalmente podía sentirse la tensión en el aire. Hacía poco habían trapeado y en medio del pasillo aun estaba puesta la señal que piso húmedo. Me deslicé a la derecha pensando que Shizuru haría lo mismo y podríamos seguir evitándonos con éxito, pero ella me interceptó.

—Hola —saludó cerrándome el paso.

—Hola —le contesté completamente descolocada.

—¿Estás ocupada hoy? —mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿De dónde venía todo esto?

—En realidad, saldré de viaje dentro de poco —le respondí con la verdad—. Pero dime, ¿para qué me necesitas? —la duda sobre qué quería de mí me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Salí de algunos pendientes y tengo algo de tiempo libre. Quiero que me cuentes cómo va tu proyecto y preguntarte si necesitas que te ayude con algo —eso era seriamente inesperado. Casi me lamenté de mi viaje; claramente aun me tenía envuelta alrededor de su dedo y todo lo que quería era pasar tiempo con ella.

—¿Te parece bien si lo hacemos la otra semana? —propuse esperándo no parecer muy ansiosa. Ella aceptó de inmediato.

Y volvió acercarse a mí. Volvió a escribirme al menos una vez al día, y a parecer interesada en mí, quería ayudarme en todo lo que pudiera, de la misma forma que pedía mi ayuda de forma constante. Lo peor fue que volvió con aquella manía de darme toques cariñosos.

Pero nada era como antes, y de alguna forma yo esperaba que sostuviéramos una conversación donde aclaramos todo, donde me explicara el porque de su actitud. Pero ella era una marea constante y porque cada paso adelante, daba dos atrás. Así fue como el día que yo le escribí, el día que demostré interés, ella huyó nuevamente.

[+]

Era el día del padre y Suzushiro y Harada se habían encargado de organizar la celebración. Cuando subí a la terraza me di cuenta que aún necesitaban ayuda y decidí brindarla. Mientras Harada se encargaba de cortar el pastel y servirlo, yo le ayudaba a repartir.

Cuando Sakomizu llegó, agradeció a todos el gesto y bromeando pidió que alguna persona dijera unas palabras.

—Natsuki va a decir las palabras —yo, que estaba muy concentrada en comer y en hablar con Harada, ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención al jefe. Cuando levanté la vista Shizuru me miraba directamente a los ojos después de hacer aquella proposición.

—¿Yo? ¡Para nada! —y me reí, como si aquello fuese una broma. Nuevamente había logrado desconcertarme.

[+]

En la oficina habían organizado una pequeña excursión a una de las obras que manejábamos. Sin embargo, el lugar era tan turístico, que indudablemente eso se había convertido en nada más que un paseo.

Y a pesar de compartir tanto tiempo juntas, porque nuestro circulo social era el mismo, Shizuru y yo nos las arreglamos para no cruzar palabra en todo el día fuera del saludo. Y entonces en la noche, mientras nos dirigíamos a tomar el bus para regresar, ella rompió nuestro acuerdo.

—Natsuki, tienes que traer aquí a tu madre —¿cómo? ¿de dónde vino eso? Ni siquiera pude responderle.

* * *

Se reciben hipótesis sobre qué pasa con Shizuru, ¿no puede manejar la bisexualidad de Natsuki? ¿Es una lesbiana reprimida? ¿Está enamorada en secreto de Natsuki? ¿Teme que ello destroce su matrimonio? ¿Simplemente está loca?

Nuevas inquietudes, aquí, en el mismo canal.

Saludos,

GatoCurioso.


End file.
